A Civilized Man
A Civilized Man is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Upon entering the mansion in Escalera, Marston encounters an undead Abraham Reyes chasing a young woman around the large dining table. John shouts at Reyes and orders that Abraham stop chasing the girl. The undead Reyes then gives John his full attention and begins advancing... Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Mother Superior Blues" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Kill the undead Abraham Reyes. *Traverse the Escalera Catacombs and return the Mask to its altar. Mission Details When the cutscene ends, Reyes will make a bee-line for the player. He is considered a bruiser, so be on the lookout for him to run you down. A well-placed head shot will end him and begin a second cutscene where the young woman explains that Reyes has removed a Mask from the catacombs beneath the city. She claims that replacing the Mask will end the undead plague and John, not having a better plan, obliges her. The opening to the catacombs can be found in the spectator seats alongside bullfighting ring behind the mansion. Marston fights his way through the underground cavern dispatching the undead as he goes. He begins to notice that the undead seem to pay the girl no mind. Upon placing the mask back upon the altar, the girl reveals that she is Ayauhtéotl. Once the mask is in place, the girl vanishes and Marston hears her voice tell him to go be with his family. Upon returning to and re-opening his ranch house at Beecher's Hope, he finds Abigail and Jack still hogtied, but no longer suffering the effects of the undead plague. The family embraces as the nightmare appears to be over... In an epilogue, it is revealed that following the events of the main storyline in Red Dead Redemption, Seth takes the mask, causing the dead, including Marston, to rise again. Trivia *The song which plays while riding to Escalera is "Bad Voodoo" by The Kreeps. They recorded the song as a non-album track, as in not to be included in any of their albums, just for Undead Nightmare. The song is available on their Facebook page and the Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Original Soundtrack album. *The safehouse for Escalera is disabled for this mission, and if you have not rescued Escalera yet you are unable to do so until the mission is complete. *The Semi-Auto Shotgun can be found in the caves, before trekking deeper in. It is picked up automatically by John, who mentions Reyes bringing 'protection'. *In this mission, you find a kind of zombies that you never see anywhere else, looking like normal zombies but with a dark skin and glowing red eyes. They are harder to kill than normal zombies. Gallery File:Rdr_civilized_man01.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man02.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man03.jpg Безымянный1у.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man04.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man05.jpg File:Rdr_mask.jpg Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission contributes to the acquisition of the following achievement/trophy: es:Un hombre civilizado Category:Undead Nightmare Missions